Beast Crown
Beast Crown '( ) also known as '"Regalia of the Monster King" is a powerful mid-tier transformation/offensive sacred gear with the ability to transform its wielder's left arm into that of various supernatural creatures thus gaining their powers and abilities. Summary It's existence was first revealed by Ichiro as he explains to Rias and Sona in Life 3 the strongest sacred gear possessors he ever fought, a opponent who possessed the abilities of multiple supernatural creatures including the power to wield both angelic and demonic powers with his left hand, this sacred gear however doesn't make a official appearance until later in the story. Surprisingly, many of the sacred gear wielders are known to die young, because in a attempt to gain more abilities for this sacred gear they most certainly end up dying. Azazel states that he once had a wielder who work for the Grigori die because he was eaten by a Earth Dragon because he wanted the power to manipulate it's blue flames. Appearance The sacred gear takes the appearance as a tattoo which resembles two black snake-like creatures wrapped around the wielder's right hand both towards a black orb in the middle with multiple thorns sticking out of it's body. Abilities The only ability of Beast Crown is to take the abilities of any creature the wielder manages to kill. This can allow them to take the powers of any devil of the 72 pillars, the powers of a angel, the strength and durability of a golem, the poison and flames of a hydra, or any creature that the wielder manages to kill. Any beast the wielder kills, it's powers will be sealed in his left arm giving him full use of it's abilities. True Mask of the Raging Beasts also known as "Birth of the Monsters" is the subspecies balance breaker of this sacred gear, it allow the wielder to create beasts out of the monsters in their right arms. For example, creating a giant lion with holy powers or creating a demonic bear. This in turn makes the user unable to use that form of power unless they have other forms of that power stored in their sacred gear (they killed multiple beings of the same species). Solemn Beast also known as "Curse of the Monster" is the initial balance breaker of this sacred gear, it allows the wielder to use the initial abilities of their sacred gear in multiple body parts instead of just one, this can allow them to grow wings, fangs, or any other thing relating to the creature they have killed. Drawbacks The major drawback of this sacred gear is that the wielder has to actually kill a supernatural creature before being able to take their abilities. This means that a human will have to face a supernatural creature head on before gaining their abilities. Another drawback is that in the initial form the abilities are limited to the wielder's left arm, meaning they are unable to use it in any other body parts, for example, the wielder would still be held by the natural limitations of their right arm if they took the durability and strength of a golem and the wielder would still be unable to use holy or demonic magic in their right arm if they don't know how to naturally. Another drawback is that the wielder can only have so much power that the creature possessed while alive, for example, if the wielder kills a Earth Dragon who possessed fire breath, their fire can never surpass that individual dragon meaning they would have to kill multiple Earth Dragons who possessed fire in order to raise the power and strength of their fire powers, a way to overcome this however is by learning magic yourself and using that magic to boost the powers of your sacred gear, however one must train to accomplish this. Trivia * This was made to be a simple sacred gear with multiple flaws but would ironically be one of the strongest sacred gear wielders Ichiro has ever fought before becoming Serafall's servants. * Ichiro stated that the wielder was able to break sixty-four bones in his body including multiple ribs, his left leg and his left arm, the person also managed to give him a concussion. He barely escaped alive having to use a combination of multiple illusions to escape and surprisingly he didn't even know their name, only knowing them by the tattoo on their arm. * Azazel states that the reason the sacred gear can't be a longinus is because it possesses too many flaws, for example, the wielder not only gaining the abilities but the weaknesses of the creatures and the fact that the wielder (human) has to actually kill before being able to use it's abilities. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Abilities